Happy Birthday, Lucas
by mogi93
Summary: It was his 23rd birthday and his girlfriend promised him that she'll make that day the best day in his whole life. She kept her promise. ONE SHOT! LUNESSA LANESSA LUCNESSA. Happy Birthday Lucas!


_I made this one shot for Lucas' birthday! I'm sorry if I made some errors, I really tried to do my best! _

_Couple: Lunessa. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own HSM_

_

* * *

_

Two girls were doing shopping, just like other girl. But what they weren't buying clothes, but presents and decoration. They were really busy and within two hours, they bought everything they needed. The girls went in their car and went away. They stopped in front of a bar, their friend's favourite bar. The two girls walked inside and waved the barman.

"Hey girls. Do you have all for the big party?" he asked.

"Hey Kyle. Yes, we do. Can you please help us?" Vanessa said.

"Of course! Let's start!" Kyle said, and together, Vanessa, Ashley and Kyle arranged the decorations everywhere. They were still working on the party, when Vanessa's cell phone rang. She told everyone to shut up. They obeyed. They knew who it was. Vanessa opened the cell phone and then answered.

"Hello?" she said.

"Where are you? I didn't see you since this morning!" he said.

"Lucas…honey, I'm sorry but I'm pretty busy!" she replied.

"But…yesterday you promised you'll make this day the best day in my whole life…" Lucas said.

"I know, sweetie, and I'll do it! Just have a little faith in me" Vanessa said.

"I have a lot of faith in you, you know…" he said.

"I know. Well, I gotta go…" Vanessa said.

"Oh okay…see you" Lucas said a bit sad.

"See you!" Vanessa replied, and closing her cell phone, she turned around and looked at her friends.

They immediately continued to prepare the big party.

Meanwhile, Lucas was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. He never read magazine, and it meant he was really bored. He threw the magazine on the little table in front of him and then looked around. It was his 23rd birthday, and it was the most boring day of his whole life. His girlfriend was too busy to stay with him, his best friends were somewhere and he just received their call and everyone said the same phrase: Happy birthday. His sister was disappeared and his mom wasn't at home. Marc was in Europe, again, and he didn't know what to do. "The best day in your whole life, honey…sure, the best…" he said, lying on the couch, sighing. He closed his eyes and felt asleep. At least he was doing something. 

After three hours, the party was ready. Monique bought a big cake, Corbin brought a lot of music, and Zac brought a lot of colorized balls. Then after a while Autumn, Jean (Lucas and Autumn's mom), and the other came at the party. Just Lucas was missing. Vanessa took her cell phone and called him.

Lucas woke up when he heard his cell phone ringing. He took it and he saw on the display that it was Vanessa. He opened the cell phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Honey! Can you meet me at Kyle's bar?"

"Why?"

"Just have a little faith in me"

"Okay, I'll be there…see you". He hanged up and he went by Kyle's bar. When he arrived he noticed that the lights were off. He opened the door, which was open, and saw no one. He walked inside and stopped in the middle of the big room. Silence. Suddenly, the lights turned on, and he saw all his friends there, and also his family. Everyone was shouting 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' and everyone was applauding.

He was too shocked to react. Vanessa jumped on his back and whispered him 'happy birthday love'. He turned around and looked at her. He smiled.

"You kept your promise" he said, kissing her.

"Uhm, I don't think so. You still have to see my present!" she said happy.

"Then…can I see it?" he asked, very curious.

"Follow me" she said. The two went out in the little balcony of the bar and Vanessa stopped in front of him. She looked at him and smiled.

"Lucas, I loved you since the first day I saw you and I'm so happy I get the part of Gabriella, and you the part of Ryan. You know, I'm not so good with long speech so I will make it easy" se said and then she get down on her knees. Lucas looked at her very surprised. Vanessa took his hand.

"Lucas Stephen Grabeel…will you marry me?" she asked. Lucas couldn't believe it. Vanessa just purposed. He looked in her eyes and he noticed that they were full of love. He smiled and then he get down on his knees too.

He kissed her softly and the whispered something that made Vanessa smile.

"Of course I will" he said. They kissed again and then stood up.

"Happy Birthday, Lucas" Vanessa said. And it was. It was the best birthday in his whole life.

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCAS!

I hope you liked it ) Tel me what you think! Thanks.

mogi 


End file.
